Spooky Night
by blackrose538
Summary: It's dark and windy outside and Stella's on her way home. It's kind of spooky and she's a little bit frightened. But there's someone who want to escorte her home... bad summary I know. Just read it T to be on the save side.
1. Spooky

**Hey guys! This is just a little story I wrote yesterday after I walked home from my sister's home. It was dar´k outside and no single star was shining on the sky and it was windy. No persons were outside. It was a bit spooky and frightening... and so I wrote this story. **

**And: Thank you for all the nice and lovely reviews to my Christmas story! I really made happy! :)**

**_Before I forget it: I don't own anything! I just borrowed Mac Taylor and Stella Bonasera._**

**I thought this story will be too long to be a one shot and that's why I devided it into two chapters. **

* * *

It was a few days after Christmas and Mac and his team had returned to work again after spending a few days at home to celebrate Christmas.

Stella closed her locker. Her shift had just finished and she was about to go home. She had gathered all the things together she normally took home with her. She had put all the things into her bag and now she pulled it up and left the locker room. On her way to the elevator she passed Mac's office and to her surprise he already had left his office. She didn't see him in the locker room and the different rooms of the lab were dark, too. At least the rooms Stella could see from her position. So he must have left the building and that was very surprising because normally he was the last person who left the lab if he left it. She knew that he sometimes didn't go home and he sometimes stayed there but she also knew that he stayed there when he was down or had a hard case with no development. But mostly she could convince him to go home and rest. If he really went home and slept was something she didn't know but it was calming to know he had left his office and the building.

Now she stepped into the elevator and made her way out of the building. She didn't go by car this morning so she would have to take a taxi to come home or she would have to walk.

As she stepped outside she stood for a second. Inside the NYPD building were only a few officer left who had to do the nightshift but outside it seemed like New York was abandoned. There were only a few lights behind the windows of the big skyscraper and the only thing that reminds her that she was in a big City were the big and colorful advertisements. She wondered. There was nearly no car on the streets no people were on the pavements. She was all alone outside this building. Stella was a bit scared. It was cold outside and there was no single star on the sky and no moon but it was windy. A cold wind blew through the streets of the city. It was kind of spooky. Stella pulled up the zipper of her jacked and pulled the collar of it tighter around her neck.

Stella didn't see a taxi so she decided to walk a little. Maybe she could find a taxi at central park which she had to pass on her way home. So she made her way through the streets. She passed a small shop near the NYPD which was still open. It was one of these shops which where opened the whole day and the whole night. She knew that Mac sometimes went to such a shop after his shift to buy the things he needed. A little smile played around her lips as she thought about that, as she thought about Mac.

Another gust of wind blew through the streets and Stella heard the sound of moving trees and paper which was moving on the streets. She started to walk a bit faster. She was a little bit scared though she knew she had her gun with her but this city was spooky tonight. She nearly had passed the block when she got the feeling that someone was following her. She walked a bit faster.

"Stella!" She heard someone call her name after she arrived at the corner of the block. She stopped and turned around to find that someone who had called her. The only person on the pavement besides her was a man who must have just left the shop Stella passed a few seconds before. After the man had come closer to her and passed the light of a lamp a smile came up on her face. It was Mac.

"Hey Stell. What are you doing here?" He said after he caught up with her.

"I'm trying to find a taxi that brings me home but as you can see this city seems to be abandoned." Stella answered. "I thought you were at home already."

"As you can see I had to do some shopping because if I didn't I would have to starve." He said with a smile on his lips. She chuckled lightly.

"It's kind of spooky here…" Stella said additionally. Mac glanced at her.

"Are you scared?" He asked half seriously and half sneering. They had walked together and were now in the middle of the next block. She stopped and looked into his eyes as he stopped, too and turned around to her.

"What?" Mac asked as he saw her peering at him.

"Are you just mocking me or was that a serious question of a concerned friend?" She asked him.

"Both but more the concerned friend. So are you?" He looked at her with a serious look on his face. Even his beautiful blue eyes were looking seriously at her.

"I was kind of before you came out of that shop and called my name."

"I can walk the way to your apartment with you if you want." He offered.

"Mac… I don't want to keep you from going home and get some sleep." She said a bit shyly.

"I don't mind spending some time with you and escort you to your home."

"Really?"

"Stell since when were you that shy and decent that I have to bag you for bringing you home?" Mac asked confused.

"It's nothing. It's just that…"

"You didn't expect me to do that?" he interrupted her.

"Yes. And that I'm not used to it."

"Maybe you should get used to it…" Mac said thoughtful and after he realized that he said that aloud he regretted it. He glanced at Stella who just looked a bit surprised and confused at him.


	2. Dreams come true

"What do you mean?" Stella asked finally. Mac blushed and looked down to ground while they still walked through the city.

"Mac?" She asked again after he didn't answer.

"Nothing… I just… forget it." He answered shyly and hectically.

"Come on Mac. I want to know it. You never say something without a reason." She said and then she realized what he could have thought of when he said it. Maybe he'll tell her something she was thinking of sometimes. Sometimes she had that dream of her and Mac. Mostly she had that dream when they had spent an evening together talking, drinking something and just havening fun together. But at least she had had that dream two days ago and that day they hadn't met after work. She had have a dream with her and Mac sometime walking home together or sometimes they were living together but every time she had that dream she stated that it was just a dream and nothing to wish it would be reality.

Mac stopped and looked at her. She had that peering look in her face again.

"Sorry, I just thought about a dream I had two days ago. I didn't want to say that aloud. I didn't think about it before I said it." Mac stated.

"A dream? Since when affects a dream your thinking?" Stella asked amused.

"Since it was a dream about you and me living together. I thought about that dream the last two days and every time I think about this dream it on one hand makes me smile and on the other hand it confuses me."

"Okay. That's mysterious… very mysterious." Stella said thoughtful.

"Why is that mysterious?"

"I tell you. I had the same dream and I had it also two days ago. Somehow it's like it was telepathy. Like a little ghost that was haunting us at the same night." Mac couldn't help but smile after her statement. Somehow it sounded funny what she had said but somehow she was right. He had just thought the same. Maybe there was something like telepathy between them.

"You believe in ghosts?" He asked seriously.

"Sometimes." She said and smiled.

"What do you think of this dream?"

Stella stood in surprise. She can't believe that this dream was keeping him occupied that long and intensive.

"I don't know. I just thought it was stupid dream. Just a little joke from my brain but it seems to be more than that since we had the same dream at the same time." She finally answered his question.

"Yeah it's the same what I thought first. But I felt something change in my thoughts and my feelings since that night and I still don't know why." He stated.

"Maybe it's a dream you want to come true?" She asked nearly whispering. Now it was Mac who stood in surprise. He hadn't thought about that but maybe it was an opportunity. Stella looked at him seriously and inquiring. Mac looked at her inquiring.

"What? It was just a guess. And by the way I was thinking about it, too." She said a little huffy.

"Ok. Ok. I didn't mean to make you upset or something. I was just surprised about what you said." He admitted and he knew that she was right. Sometimes he thought about that dream coming true. Sometimes he imagined how it might be having her around every time and share his life with her. But he didn't know what she was thinking about it. He knew that she was his best friend and he was afraid that he would disturb this friendship by telling her the feeling he had the last few weeks, because it wasn't the first time he had this dream. It started a few weeks ago after they had spent a nice evening in a little bar near the NYPD.

"Maybe you're right, Stella. But you know how I am and it wasn't the first time I had this dream." Now it was Stella who was surprised.

"Ok. Now it's my turn to be surprised by what you said." Mac smiled lightly.

They went on to walk the way to her apartment. They nearly reached the Central Park and Mac saw a taxi waiting for a passenger.

"You want to take the taxi?" He asked her.

"Now that you're here and want to walk to my place with me I prefer to walk with you." She said with a smile.

"What do you think about this dream coming true thing?" He asked her seriously.

"Are you serious you want to have an answer to that question?"

"Yep. I'm serious."

"Okay… actually I thought it would be stupid because we're best friends for more than 10 years now and actually I wanted to let it be that way. But now that you're asking… would worth to try it, don't you think?"

"Maybe. It depends on the feelings we have for each other."

"You mean love? Do you love me?" She asked direct and was a little surprised of her self that she asked him that direct.

"Honestly? Yes." He answered her question honestly. Now she was surprised again but she also was somehow happy that he said he loves her. "How about you? Do you love your best friend?"

"I love my boss… and my best friend." She confessed.

"Then it's worth to try." He said. And with that sentence they had arrived at Stella's apartment building. She turned to him and looked it him.

"So we're a couple since now?" She asked.

"I think so." He said and then she hugged him and placed a kiss on his cheek before she pulled away from him. She was about to turn to the door as he took her hand and she turned around again and she looked into his beautiful blue eyes which where shining like little stars now. He pulled her up to him and finally kissed her. All she could do was to reply the kiss.

"Spooky nights have something good." She said after they finally separated. He nodded in agreement. Then she opened the door to her apartment and turned around a last time.

"Good night Mac and… thanks for bringing me home." She said a bit shy.

"No problem, Stell. Good night and… I love you."

"I love you, too." She said.

Then Mac went to go home and she closed the door. She was happy and somehow she couldn't believe that they're a couple now and that he really had kissed her. With that happy feeling she got ready for bed and fell asleep fast. Now that she was at home she wasn't scared by the wind and it's sometimes spooky sounds.

So their dream came true, at least a part from that dream came true.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story! I hope you like it! Have nice time and a Happy New Year to everyone! blackrose538 ®**


End file.
